galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaos'Armaggen
Kaos'Armaggen is one of the greatest threats to the Dragandr. A consul along with Ghring'Hayori before the Second Dragandr Civil War, anger after his hibernation caused him to turn against his fellow Dragandr and start the Second Dragandr Civil War. After being kidnapped by the Ghorax along with Roxas, he returned more powerful and with even more hatred within. Starting the Llyss'Adain Conflict, he battled the Dragandr again until his imprisonment on Surtyr. Currently, Kaos is the most powerful Dragandr, Elda or not, ever known to exist. Only Roxas is stronger than him, and many dont even consider Roxas a Dragandr. Early Life and the Second Dragandr Civil War There is virtually nothing known about Kaos' childhood. All that is known is that his parents died at an early age and that Kaos started travelling the Dragandr nation in order to help people. Soon he and another, Ghring'Hayorl, rose in popularity to the public, and with their help the nation was rebuilt. Thankfull, the public declared that they should rule. Hoping to have as much success as the Karn Council before the arrival of the Chaosheart, they decided to jointly rule the nation, as two Consuls. Their first order was to hide the Chaosheart deep inside the bowels of a heavily guarded island, so that it's corrupting influence could not effect them. For a while, the government worked. Though the two did have conflicting ideas, they were usually able to resolve it peacefully. Only once did it almost come to war, but fortunantly; a intermediate was sent between them and the peace was kept. It was right after that when Kaos became very sick with an unknown disease. Unsure of how to heal him, medical experts advised he hibernate, which might lead to the sickness being diffused out. Kaos, having no better option, agreed, and for almost a century slept. When he woke up, Kaos found the world had forgotten about him. Though they celebrated at his awakening and good health, he could see that people were unsure of who he was. Worse, Ghring had molded the nation without even considering Kaos' feelings about his choices. Soon; dark thoughts began to invade Kaos' mind. The year of his awakening was filled with conflict. Kaos argued almost anything Ghring tried to pass, even when it was in Kaos' favor. Eventually; at the end of the year Kaos quit as a Consul and went into seclusion. He was replaced by Jurin'Laghi, and for a while the world forgot Kaos. Kaos' anger soon turned to hatred during his time of seclusion. Eventually; that hatred turned to a maddening rage that gnawed at Kaos' very soul. In his madness, Kaos believed that the Dragandr's ideals were wrong. He started to believe that destruction was the only path to knowledge, and eventual peace. So, he schemed and schemed. The world awoke to the sound of Kaos starting to realize his plans. Being a powerful Elda Dragandr by now, he was able to attack Orent'Yus Isle, where the Chaosheart was held. Once he had aquired it, he surgically implanted it into his chest, increasing his power by tenfold. Then, he began corrupting other Dragandr into serving his cause, eventually almost half of the race join his side. Those who were with Kaos were called Llyss'Adain by their brethren, "People of the Darkness". The 5 strongest Llyss'Adain were called the Shadowkings, for their power was equal to kings. For almost 50 years, Kaos waged the Second Dragandr Civil War. Once again, the nation was blasted apart piece by piece. In one particular battle, a whole mountian range was blasted apart by Kaos' full powered attack. It seemed that Kaos could not be stopped. That is, untill a Ghorax ship arrived on the planet. The ship kidnapped both Kaos and his most powerful Shadowking, Roxas, and left without any signal or word. Ghorax Abduction and Return Being kidnapped by the Ghorax and brought to one of their core worlds, they experimented heavily on Roxas and Kaos. While Roxas they tried to turn into an ultimate specimen of Ghorax kind to breed so that their power could increase, they tried to mold Kaos into a super-weapon. However; when they were succcessful, Kaos had no plans of helping the Harbingers defeat the Vaikan and the Eteno. He destroyed the planet, leaving Roxas for dead, and returned to Dragandr space. Once there, he gained immeadiate support from Llyss'Adain who were angry at their relocation. Destroying the Dragandr outpost on the planet, he started the Llyss'Adain conflict, to dfeat the Dragandr once and for all. Though he was winning the war, there was one factor Kaos never considered: Roxas. Returning from the destroyed Harbinger planet, Roxas defeated all of the Llyss'Adain on Kaos' side. Then, he battled Kaos himself. For the first time, Kaos was over-powered, and a virus he brought from the Harbingers was taken by Roxas. Angry, he went to attack the fleet of Ainulin city-ships, which were relocating to a new planet. When he arrived, he started attacking the city of Brineus. The Elda Dragandr tasked to defend it, Dalo'Naban, intercepted Kaos and began a massive battle. Eventually he, Kaos, and the city crashed on the dead planet Surtyr. Once on solid groud, Dalo precceded to miracuously defeat Kaos. Why he was able to defeat him is still unknown, but part of it was due to Kaos' recent fight with Roxas. In any case, Dalo was able to trap Kaos within an energy absorption force field. Once Kaos was trapped, he was placed in the empty core of the planet. Dalo and the citizens of Brineus decided to stay there and become the guardians of Kaos. Now Kaos sleeps in the center of the planet, ust waiting for the chance to escape and destroy the Dragandr he hates once and for all. Powers and Abilities *Can utilize extremely powerful energy manuevers, both offensively and defensively. * Has lasers, shield projectors, and other weapons equipped within him. *Is much stronger than any Elda Dragandr. *Never gets tired, due to the Felanthios being his energy source. *Can camoflauge himself into any enviroment. *Can discharge a electric based attack that makes almost any technology malfunction for a few hours. Stories WIP Characters Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26